Raven and Beast Boy's Story
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Raven is at high school when she meets Beast Boy. Rae has problems and BB tries to solve them. BB and Rae both end up as Titans and find out some of each other's secrets. The two grow closer over time but will they be more than just friends in the end?


**Raven and Beast Boy's Story**

**In this fan fiction I'll be skipping around from before the Teen Titans formed to a bunch of behind the scenes of some of the episodes. And some episodes I make up.**

**Important Info:**

**Raven **

**Raven has been on Earth for a while and has been adopted into a family who doesn't know of her demon heritage or that she even has powers. Her emotions are on a total meltdown, causing herself to lose some of her powers so she can express emotions a little until later on in the story. Her gem on her forehead has been hidden by a spell she cast to make it invisible. And she's a freshman in high school.**

**Beast Boy **

**Beast Boy doesn't have green skin or hair or pointy ears because of a ring his father made him disguises him so he looks how he would've looked like before he had the transformation. But when he takes the ring off his real appearance shows itself. He's going to high school too. Which is how he meets Raven.**

**Pairings:**

**Raven & Beast Boy**

**(some) Robin & Starfire**

**(Maybe depends on who you think Cy should be with) Cyborg & Jinx/Bumblebee**

**Short summary-**

**Raven is at high school when she meets Beast Boy. Rae has problems and BB tries to solve them. BB and Rae both end up as Titans and find out some of each other's secrets. The two grow closer over time but will they be more than just friends in the end?**

**Chapter 1 Preg **

A young 15-year-old girl who is starting her first year of high school is having a rough time. Her friend's friends spread terrible rumors about her, making it impossible to make new friends. After a month of this she finally breaks down. Not caring if she catches a cold in the downpour of the rain that had been coming down all that afternoon, she sits down on the wet pavement in silent sobs where no one will think to look for her. There she stays for what seems like forever. The water soaks her clothes and the cold water hits her skin, sending a chill down her spine. Her backpack and everything in it was drowned in the rain. None of this mattered to her anymore and she felt it never would again. She had been a straight A student but now her grades were quickly dropping. She was seriously thinking of dropping out. She couldn't transfer to another high school because the others were out of the city and she didn't have a way of getting there. The teenager stopped crying and decided she better get home before she made her family worry even more. She tried to open her eyes but the rain poured down onto her eyes so she couldn't see. Shutting her eyes she attempted to stand up but only slipped and fell. She felt someone watching her and thought it was someone who was going to start laughing at her like everyone else. Keeping quiet, she listened. No laughing. Not even a giggle was heard. She shrugged. It was probably her imagination. Reaching out with her hands she attempted to grab something to help pull herself up. A warm hand grasped hers and pulled her to her feet. The rain stopped hitting her so she rubbed the water out of her eyes to see a boy about her age.

He was shorter than she was and had slightly muscular arms and light brown skin. His eyes were an unusual shade of green.

**Raven POVO**

"Thanks," although my eyes were full of hurt and sorrow and anger I didn't want him to know it. _If I hid all my feelings from everyone they will leave me alone._ I looked into his emerald eyes that seemed so comforting but showed he was clearly worried.

**Beast Boy POVO**

I walked out of the school office and started walking home. On my way out to the sidewalk I noticed a girl sitting in the rain, crying. I heard her cries lower to a whimper before she tried to stand up. She slipped and fell back down. I was about to walk over to her but she sat there as if waiting for something. As she shrugs I walk over to her and as she puts her hand out to grasp something I grab her hand to help her up and under my umbrella. She rubs her eyes and looks at me, "Thanks." She looked angry and sad at the same time. I wondered why she felt this way. Her long violet hair stuck to her really light brown skin. Her skin color didn't seem to look natural or go with her violet hair and violet eyes. "Are you ok?"

**NORMAL POVO**

The girl ignored him and started to walk down to the parking lot.

The guy watched.

All of a sudden the girl fell onto the pavement.

Beast Boy ran over to her.

Her head had a slight cut that was spilling some blood and bruises on her knees and arms. She was unconscious.

**Later on Raven POVO**

_What happen? Where am I?_ I felt pain from my cut and bruises. _Ow. Wait, I fainted? So what happened? _I opened my eyes and the rest of my senses came back to me. I could smell raw men noodles being made. _I feel so warm._ I looked down at my body to see myself wearing clothes I knew no one in at my house wore. A black t-shirt and green pants? I looked around the room and didn't recognize anything. I was in a bedroom. That much I could tell. I yawned and my eyelids started to drop. I tried to stay awake but failed. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**3 hours later**

I woke up to find that what I had seen before I had drifted off to sleep wasn't part of my dream. IT WAS REAL! So where was I then? At the end of the bed, asleep on a chair, was that same boy who had helped me up. He looked so cute when he slept there. It was almost a shame I had to wake him up. Pushing off the covers of the bed that had been placed over me while I was asleep I attempted to stand up. My legs wobbled and I fell back onto the bed with a large squeak.

**Beast Boy POVO**

I suppose I had fallen asleep cause when I opened my eyes I saw her fall backwards onto the bed. I immediately rushed to her side to help.

**Normal POVO**

Beast Boy rushed over to Raven. "You're hurt. You should rest."

Raven stared up into his eyes and the tension in her body loosened slightly but then she went stiff. "I have to go home. I can't stay here and you shouldn't have helped me."

Confusion apparent in his eyes, "Lay down on the bed and I'll bring you something to eat." He left her for about five minutes before returning with a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Smiling slightly out of embarrassment he gave it to her, a fork sticking out of the macaroni. "Sorry, I don't usually have visitors and I'm not much of a cook."

Raven grimaced and accepted it, stuffing it all in her mouth. She was very hungry and hadn't eaten at all that day or even that much the day before.

Beast Boy watched her but then frowned. "Why don't you want me helping you?"

She wanted to ignore his question but his eyes were something she couldn't seem to avoid. Setting down her fork in the empty bowl she lowered her head, "You seem nice so I don't want to drag you into my troubles." She wished he'd be satisfied with that but had no such luck.

"What kind of troubles?"

She never looked into his eyes. She couldn't! If she did she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him or keep her eyes off him. "Will you be going to school tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Then I have but one thing to tell you. Do not believe a word anyone says about Preg. And if you wish to be happy I either suggest avoiding me or calling me names."

"Who's Preg?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

**Beast Boy POVO**

I decided not to ask her anything more since it seemed she was very nervous about whatever her troubles were. She seemed so nice so why did she want me to avoid her or call her names. How would that keep me out of her troubles? _The whole school can't notice if I talk to her or not. Not a school of 36,000 students. And who's Preg?_

**Raven POVO**

_Why did I just tell him all that? I just met the guy! And why does he care?_ I argued with myself.

**1 Hour Later**

_I hear something. What is it? A phone? Wait, my cell phone!_ I snap my eyes open and reach for my cell phone that was setting beside the bed. I checked the caller ID Katrina.

_It's my sister. What time is it?_ I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear. "Hello?" My voice sounded like I had caught a cold and my throat felt as dry as the desert

"Sis? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I think I caught a cold."

"Are you all right? What happened? I was so worried when you didn't show up after school. I thought you got hurt or something."

"No, nothing happened." I lied. "I'm ok"

The person on the other end let out a huge sigh of relief. "You have a cold? Where are you?"

Suddenly that question rung in my head causing a major head ache to start. Where exactly was I? At some guys house who was taking care of me. "Where am I?" I repeated the question slowly. "I . . .uh." Suddenly a paper was shoved in my hands. Written on it was an address. "I'm nearTreasome AvenueandBlue Five Point Street. You know those houses near there?" I mouthed thank you at the guy but he just smiled.

"What the hell are you doing way out there!"

She had screamed so loud I was positive even he heard it. Quickly thinking I came up with another lie off the top of my head. "I'm working, what did you think?"

"You work there too now?"

"Yeah."

"I swear you work way too much. Why didn't I see you after school?"

"I had to catch up on all the homework I missed. Remember? I told you?" It was true she had stayed to do some work at school but she had finished in about half an hour.

"Oh ya. I remember now."

**Beast Boy POVO**

I can't believe she was lying to whoever that was on the phone. 'had to catch up on all the homework?' She said she was working?

She shut her cell phone and put it down, letting out a sigh.

"What happened?"

**Normal POVO**

"I told her I'd probably come home late. Around eleven."

He stared at her questioningly.

"But I'll leave here around . . .. What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Is an hour alright with you?"

"You are not going alone."

"Yeah I am."

"Not in your condition. If you won't let me come with you than I'm not letting you leave."

**Raven POVO**

I stood up and winced in pain. My head felt light and I felt dizzy. I tried to walk toward the exit but he blocked me. I pushed him out of the way- which took all the strength I had- and grabbed my backpack, not caring that the clothes I was wearing weren't mine and didn't know were mine were. Opening the door I attempted to step forward. The weight of the backpack was too much. I fell backwards and shut my eyes, waiting for the pain I expected to come with the impact of the floor. But it didn't come! I felt soft hands gently set me down on the floor.

He had caught me like it was that game where you had to fall and trust the person behind you to catch you.

I stared up into his eyes and all thoughts of running away were gone. I was lost in his beautiful emerald eyes.

**Beast Boy POVO**

I caught her before she hit the ground and she stared into my eyes as if she was searching for something. And I stared into her violet eyes. I helped her up and led her back to my bedroom with her arm over my shoulder for balance.

She didn't say a word as she slid under the covers and fell asleep easily, a smile formed on her lips. She looked so peaceful and calm. The exact opposite of when she was awake.

I took a few blankets from the closet and a pillow and went over to the couch.

**The Next Morning Raven POVO**

I woke up and the sun blinded me. Blinking until my eyes got used to the light I climbed out of bed. My cuts were almost gone and my bruises weren't too bad. I walked around and stared at the clock. It was 4 in the afternoon. I panicked. _I missed school! I didn't go home last night! I! I! _

"Feeling better?" He stared at me and then realized what had happened. "I called the office and told them we were both sick."

I tilted my head.

"I couldn't leave you here alone you know." He smiled at me. He was wearing black jeans with a green shirt. The green seemed to suit him.

I felt as if someone had placed a warm blanket around me when he smiled at me. It was a strange new feeling to me.

"Want something to eat?"

**Beast Boy POVO**

She smiled at me, "Mac and Cheese?"

"I think I can make that. Anything else?"

She scratched her head and closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them. "Some tea if you have any."

"Can't live without the stuff." He joked. "And can't live with it." Meaning I had some but I just never drank it.

**Raven POVO**

My eyes started to water as I stood there in disbelief.

He was the first person (who wasn't related to me) in months to actually treat me like a real friend.

I couldn't believe it. Then I didn't. This was all too good to be true. I frowned. There was no way he could just come at the exact time I needed someone like him. The last time I had trusted someone I ended up in the situation I am in at school. There was no way I was about to let that happen again.

**Normal POVO**

She'd make herself forget such feelings and protect herself.

Beast Boy walked in ten minutes later.

Her face held no clue of emotion.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said in a monotone voice.

His eyes were filled with sadness.

She felt so guilty now. How did he do this to her? She was weak when it came to him. How could she feel so kind toward this stranger? She didn't even know his name. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" He blinked as if that was the last thing he thought she was gonna say.

"What's your name?" She repeated.

"Oh, uh. It'sGarfield. And you are Raven?"

She nodded and raised a brow.

"I read it on your ID."

She took her macaroni and started eating before he could ask any more questions. Raven finished it in record time. "Garfield? Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm." He stuffed some more macaroni in his mouth.

"Why do you care about me?"

Garfieldstared at his bowl, "Because you were hurt and I felt sorry for you."

**Raven POVO**

_SORRY FOR ME! I don't need his damn pity if that's the only reason! I'll wait until he falls asleep and then I run home. He can keep his pity for me! Cause I don't want it._ I felt like running far away. It didn't matter where as long as it wasn't here. But I knew my bruised legs wouldn't allow such a thing. _I'd only hurt myself further and until he's satisfied I'm ok he is not going to let me leave. I could heal myself but that would be too risky. He'd think I was a freak! Maybe if I just heal a little at a time? Yeah, that will work. _

**Garfield**** POVO**

"Why do you care about me?"

I stared at my bowl, "Because you were hurt and I felt sorry for you." _Smooth. But what was I suppose to say. Because I thought you were cute and I felt an instant connection to you. Right. As if she would really fall for that. I shouldn't ruin a good thing. We aren't even really friends! I've only known her for what? Two days!_

**Normal POVO**

"So how ya feeling today?" Gar changed the subject.

"Not that bad actually," she answered truthfully about her feeling mentally ok. Physically she felt horrible. "Are you gonna let me leave the house and save me the trouble of making a rope using sheets to climb out the window?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed and her stomach had butterflies in it. "First of all I'm not letting you leave until you can stand on your own two feet for at least most of the time. And secondly, I don't think sheets will work since we're four floors up," he smiled.

"There goes my escape plan," Raven sighed, crossing her arms, pouting.

He only laughed.

"I guess I'll have to do Operation KOAR."

"Operation KOAR?" He was about to laugh but this time she was serious.

"Yeah, knock out and run." She ran up to him and pressed two fingers against the back of his neck. Rae knew there was a spot on the back of your neck that would make you fall unconscious for at least a couple seconds. He fell down but she caught him. Taking a piece of paper out of her pocket she placed it on the table before she left.

**Ten Minutes Later**

She had made it down the stairs and had gone into the first alley she came across. There she sat. Lifting up the pants she was wearing with her left hand she put her right over her bruised knee. A white blackish glow came from her hand and covered the knee. When she removed her hand the bruises that were there had disappeared as if they were never there. Raven did the same to her other knee and both her arms. Afterwards she was really tired. Although she had fully healed herself it still didn't help the fact that it took a lot of her energy to do that. It was quiet. The afternoon sun kept her warm but as soon as it went down she'd freeze. "Better get going or I'll never get home before dark."

**Garfield**** POVO**

I thought she was joking when she was talking about Operation KOAR but she wasn't. She was dead serious. I saw her come toward me and touch the back of my neck and before I could react everything went black. I woke up and saw the door wide open. I knew where she was going. A small crumbled up paper on the table. Curious got the best of me and I read it.

_Thanks for caring but you shouldn't care for someone like me who will only bring you too much trouble. I knew you wouldn't let me leave so I had to force matters into my own hands. It's ok. I'll be fine. Don't worry so much. I wish we could be friends but I know it wouldn't work out and it'd only make life worse for you. I'll see you at school tomorrow but you won't see me. If you do I think it would be best if you ignored me. Remember what I told you about your first day. Don't believe a word anyone says about Preg cause I know the person and I also know that they make her life a living hell because all the rumors are really bad lies about her._

I read the note over again a few times.

**The Next Day**

Garfieldfound out that almost everything in Raven's note made sense. Whoever Preg was he felt sorry for her. Everyone told him she was a slut who paid a guy to 'do it' with her and got pregnant. Then there were other rumors on how she beat up some of the freshmen because of her mood swings from the pregnancy and some said she even killed someone in eighth grade! They had even turned everything positive about her into to something bad. But who was Preg! What was her real name? He asked around but no one seemed to care much less know. He came upon a group of girls.

Most of them were laughing but two of them stayed quiet.

"Do you know what Preg's real name is?" He asked.

The girls smiled at him. The tallest one-obviously the leader of the group- turned around to face him. "Who wants to know?"

"I do."

The blond pointed to a brown haired girl who was being quiet. "She knows!"

Gar stared at her but she didn't look up. "Um, what's her name?"

The girl looked up at him, sadly. Like she had just lost her best friend. She stood up and led him over to someplace they could talk. When she stopped he looked around.

He knew this place. This was where he found Raven!

"If I tell you do you promise not to taunt her?"

"I only want to help her."

She looked skeptical.

"I want to help her because no one deserves that kind of horrible treatment." Gar said honestly.

The girl took a breath. "Ok. Her name is Raven. Raven Ronders"

He gasped. "She . . .. I know her. She told me we couldn't be friends cause she didn't wanna cause me any trouble." He now stood alone. Raven was Preg!

**Raven POVO**

I sat in my room upstairs eating raw men noodles and drinking some tea. My sister and I lived in a two-story house with our mother and grandparents. Our grandparents slept downstairs while our mother would sleep upstairs along with us. I looked out the window and stared at the sky. Putting up my hand as if to grasp something invisible my hand glowed black as my tea levitated into my hand for me to drink. As I looked at the sky I kept seeing his face. His smiles and the way he laughed. I thought about how I felt when he looked at me. _This doesn't make any sense. I barely know him. But then why do I feel so… I don't know. It just doesn't make any sense._ I sipped some tea and levitated it back to my desk. Yawning once more I laid on top of my bed, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: This is a story off my other account, Michiyo Inu Ome I think it was.**


End file.
